Generally speaking data may be vital to today's organizations, and a significant part of protection against disasters may be focused on data replication/backups. As solid-state memory may have advanced to the point where cost of memory has become a relatively insignificant factor, organizations may afford to operate with systems that store and process terabytes of data.
Conventional data protection systems include backup drives for storing organizational production site data on a periodic basis. Such systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, they may require a system shutdown during backup since the data being backed up cannot be used during the backup operation. Second, they limit the points in time to which the production site can recover. For example, if data is backed up on a daily basis, there may be several hours of lost data in the event of a disaster. Third, the data recovery process itself may take a long time.
Another conventional data protection system uses data replication, by creating a copy of the organization's production site data on a secondary backup storage system, and updating the backup with changes. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote location. Data replication systems generally operate either at the application level, at the file system level, or at the data block level.